The Internet of things (IoT) refers to a group of objects that engage in machine-to-machine communication. For example, commonplace objects such as automobiles, household appliances, and wearables, may be embedded with electronic, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity to enable these objects to collect and exchange data.